1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to lid removing devices and more particularly to pocket or portable lid removing devices comprising a thin planar body, a cutting wheel disposed to be substantially parallel or at a slight angle to both the planar body and a lid of the can being cut and which severes the inside circumference of the can lid near the seam thereof leaving no sharp edges or burrs.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is complex and bulky, providing for no pocket storage or portability and no manual precision inside lid cutting. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,645 discloses a complex and bulky can opener comprising a cutter wheel disposed parallel to a can lid which cuts along the outside circumference of the can. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,216,108; 3,313,023; and 3,348,305 disclose complex and bulky can openers, each comprising a circular cutter disposed parallel to a lid to cut the seam along the inside circumference.